Air Raid (TF2017)
Air Raid from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Some might call Air Raid reckless, the way he dives out of nowhere, charging enemy units head on. Air Raid would laugh at that. A rash and fearless young warrior who loves surprises (especially those that leave his foes too stunned to fight back), he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. Air Raid combines with his fellow Aerialbots to form Superion. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Thanks to his previous connection to the Creation Matrix, Buster Witwicky began experiencing dreams and visions of new Transformers, beginning with an etching of Superion he made without even being consciously aware of it. |Devastation Derby| By sharing his visions with Optimus Prime, Buster was able to clarify the images and understand the future of the evolution of the Cybertronian race — amalgam model robots like the Constructicons' Devastator, capable of a more-streamlined merging into a more powerful form. Together, Optimus and Buster witnessed a prophetic vision in which Air Raid and the other Aerialbots assisted the Protectobots in defending the Pullen Power Plant from the Combaticons and the Stunticons by combining into their gestalt forms. It was this vision which allowed Optimus Prime and Wheeljack to conceive of and construct the Aerialbots. |Second Generation| The plan required to reverse engineer the gestalt technology the Decepticons used to create Devastator, Optimus Prime and the Autobots staged a daring raid on the Decepticon base of operations, giving Bumblebee enough time to digitally record the Constructicons' electrical transformation pattern for study. |Command Performances| Working off that blueprint, Wheeljack successfully created Air Raid and the Aerialbots. During the new warriors' testing phase, however, the Autobots were alerted to a Decepticon operation at Hoover Dam. Only the Aerialbots were fast enough to reach the location in time, and so Prime was forced to send them into battle before their programming was completed. Air Raid proved to be the most effective of the new Aerialbots in battle. After his fellow jets took a few hits in battle with the Coneheads, Air Raid singlehandedly shook their formation and tore up Ramjet's nosecone with his torque rifle, giving the other Aerialbots time to regroup. The Aerialbots eventually turned the tide on the Decepticons and drove them off, giving them time to focus on the energy siphon which was the core of the problem. At Silverbolt's command, they merged into Superion and began dismantling the drill device. A problem arose, however, when Bombshell's cerebro-shell controlled pawn Ricky Vasquez pointed Megatron (in his gun mode) at the giant Autobot. Because the majority of the Aerialbots were not programmed specifically to protect human life, Superion only saw a potential threat that needed to be eliminated. As the human fought against the Decepticons' control, Silverbolt too fought inside Superion's gestalt mind to protect the human. In the end, Silverbolt was forced to disengage Superion to keep him from destroying the human. Luckily, Ricky was more successful and managed to break the cerebro-shell's hold long enough to point Megatron at the drill and destroy it, ending the threat. |Aerialbots over America| After the near disaster at Hoover Dam, Optimus Prime inputed fully-programmed personalities for Air Raid and the other Aerialbots except Silverbolt with the Matrix before their next mission. It, uh...didn't help. In battle with Menasor as Superion, the Aerialbots were attacked by Circuit Breaker, deactivated, and captured by RAAT. |Heavy Traffic| It was only when the Battlechargers went on a rampage across America and Circuit Breaker wanted to take them down that she struck a deal with her Autobot captives—they could go free if they allowed themselves to be temporarily combined into a battlesuit that she could use to defeat the Decepticons. |Decepticon Graffiti| The Aerialbots and Skids guided the Autobots from Cybertron back to the Ark, but along the way Skids disappeared into thin air. It was soon revealed that he was shunt off to Limbo to make room for the return of Galvatron. The Aerialbots attempted to form Superion to crush the mad Decepticon, but the latter just shot at them while they were in the middle of the combining process. |Fallen Angel| The two Autobot teams arrived to find themselves at Optimus Prime's funeral. They warned the Autobots about Galvatron, and as it turned out: Optimus had ended up on Cybertron, arriving back on Earth via the Space Bridge. |Resurrection| Air Raid and the other Autobots aboard the Ark watched as Ratchet tried and failed to revive Optimus Prime. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Air Raid and the other Aerialbots (except Silverbolt) were at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| As Grimlock took over the Autobots, Silverbolt and the other Aerialbots took an extended leave of absence from the war, since the Dinobot commander focused Autobot resources on repairing their fallen comrades and prepping the Ark to become spaceworthy again. The Autobot craft launched into orbit in pursuit of Blaster, who had been partaking in overtly mutinous behavior. Though the Autobots managed to capture Blaster's shuttle, within it they only found a quartet of small human children and a stuffed bear. In order to draw out his real target, Grimlock put the humans on trial, a procession which Silverbot attended. He was visibly displeased when Grimlock sentenced the kids to death for aiding Blaster, though thankfully this was all a ruse on Grimlock's end to draw Blaster into the open. |Spacehikers| Air Raid disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Silverbolt and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Aerialbots combined into Superion and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Defensor an Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Air Raid is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, the Aerialbots (excluding Skydive, who was knocked out before the fight) and Beachcomber rushed to defend Autobot City from Quintesson invaders. Their crew was quickly overwhelmed, however, and so were the duo when they ran to get some more help. |Space Pirates| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. After receiving reports from Sky Lynx that strange goings-on were happening around the planet of Junk, Rodimus Prime sent Air Raid and the Aerialbots to investigate. Encountering a Quintesson Cruiser above the planet, they formed Superion, who fired his jets at the ship's force fields. The resultant explosion not only damaged the Quintesson craft but also knocked Superion unconscious. He was recovered by Sky Lynx, who returned him to Cybertron for repairs. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Rob Paulsen reprises his role as Air Raid. Changes *Originally, Optimus Prime wiped the Aerialbots' minds clean after their first mission, even Silverbolt's. You can imagine why that was replaced by Optimus using the Matrix to complete the other Aerialbots' programming. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Air Raid didn't appear alongside his fellow Aerialbots in Spacehikers! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Aerialbots: only Air Raid and Skydive appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Aerialbots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots